


假期备考GT日记

by YZhang



Category: MYSELF - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YZhang/pseuds/YZhang
Summary: 我是一名大四的学生，五年制。目前在准备GRE和TOEFL。因为本次疫情，推迟开学，所以只能在家备考。因为不喜欢自己的本专业，想出国读书，顺带也换了专业。但是我不知道自己能否申请上，目前决定两手准备，考GT的同时也准备国内的考研。我本身自制力非常差，在家这么长时间也很难专心。我会把这当成我的日记本，琐碎的零散的事情都记录下来。若将来成功，也可回望来路，若失败，便总结教训。





	1. Chapter 1

2020年3月5日21:59:41

有消息称四月的GT考试也会取消......我这个懒蛋

目前我的计划是单词为重，今天睡前要把3000的前1000过一遍。两篇小阅读英译汉。两组数学题。

睡前再来记录完成的情况吧。


	2. 2020年3月8日23:56:42

我又玩了好几天，晚上睡觉前都在反思自己这一天都干了啥，那就是什么都没干。

又懊悔又不想改变。

报名了5月23号的GRE考试。

其实距离考研也只有286天了。

比较完美的计划，也就白日做梦的计划是：  
1、近十天把论文初稿写出来  
2、5月考完GRE160+、170+、4.5。6月考完托福阅读听力30，写作口语25，总分110。  
3、读完英文文献，写综述。  
4、处理实验数据。  
5、看考研视频

目前需要做的事情，也就是无法逃避的事情，论文肯定得写了，GRE也是必须要考的，还有平时的网课任务。

我现在先去把网课作业写一下吧......


	3. 2020年3月22日00:03:25

我知道我又耽误了这好一阵了

今天开始重新在拓词上背单词，实际上是昨天，21号，现在已经过了零点了。并且找了一个同桌每天一起打卡吧

GRE3000词我继续吧

至于其他的......唉，我是真的觉得自己很废


	4. 2020年10月1日23:31:25

许久没有来了。  
我现在决定现在国内考研了。  
依然是个废物。  
假期什么都没有做，转眼就周四了，不，明天就周五了。一周又过完了。  
这两天一直在b站看飞哥与小佛。  
还有玩保卫萝卜。  
控制不住自己啊啊啊！！！

每天的任务有20+项，而且积压了半个月了，离考研也没有多久了。我好怕自己一事无成。

我把这里当成日记或者周记吧。加油。


End file.
